RID2: Sky-Bytes Brigade Part 2
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 8: Sky-Bytes new troops prove to be a little more then he bargained for...


  
**Episode 8**  
**Sky-Bytes Brigade Part 2  
  
** Koji Onishi walked down his familiar street on the way home from school. It was a peaceful, quiet day, and Koji was feeling happy, to say the least. He had just aced a test at school, and he was feeling good about himself.  
That changed when he saw an ambulance in front of his house. With a cry he broke into a run and shot toward his house, anxious to see what could have brought the ambulance.  
But as far as he could tell, nothing was happening.  
Hey Koji, what are you in such a hurry about? the Ambulance asked as Koji skidded to a stop next to it.  
A blank look was on Kojis face for a few seconds before he recognized it.  
Oh, hi Aidia. He said, felling a little embarrassed, to say the least.  
Aidia asked in confusion.  
Sorry, I saw an Ambulance in front of my house and panicked...  
Aidias voice laughed. I'm sorry Koji. She apologized.  
Koji smiled. Don't mention it. What are you doing here anyway?  
Nothing really. I'm just off duty right now, and I thought it would be nice to cruise around town. I saw you coming and decided to stop by and say hi.  
Koji laughed in spite of himself. Well, next time don't trick me into thinking something's wrong, ok?  
Aidia giggled. So, what you doing today?  
Nothing much, really. Koji sighed. I don't suppose you could take me to Autobot HQ?  
Aidia laughed happily. That's what I'm here for! Climb in!  
  
All was quiet as usual at Tokyo Harbor. Several ships were in port, refueling, loading up on supplies, transferring cargo, the usual.  
And of course, none were prepared for the attack.  
Kelly looked over the dock and shivered. It was cold out, and it was beginning to look like the guy had stood her up.  
What a jerk. Like all the guys she met.  
I'm beginning to think all men are alike... Kelly muttered to herself.  
Again she looked out over the ocean, just in time to see a massive oil tanker erupt into flames.  
What the- Kelly leapt to her feet and ran towards the edge of the dock. As she watched the burning vessel begin to sink, she suddenly heard fierce laughter.  
What the-  
A massive shelled creature erupted from the waves and slammed down onto the deck in front of her. Kelly gave a cry, turned and fled. The creature laughed as it saw her, grabbed her around the waist, and tossed her into the ocean.  
As Kelly flew backwards into the sea, only one thought entered her head. Why is this always happening to me???  
  
Looks like Warstorm's started without us! Barrage grumbled. The rest of the crew, as well as Galvatron and Sky-Byte were on board a small hovercraft hovering a good distance away.  
Sky-Byte, learn to keep your troops under control. Galvatron said calmly. Sky-Byte cringed,  
Look at him go... Seawing gasped as single handedly Warstorm ripped through a squad of human policeman who were attempting to stop him. He seems so... animalistic...  
Lets join him! Frenzy cried, and he transformed into his shark form, swimming after his rampaging brethren.  
I agree. Aquarius transformed and followed.  
Seawing sighed and she leapt into the water without transforming.  
But it could be dangerous. Whiplash complained, before Barrage gave her a vicious kick into the water.  
Its odd... Sky-Byte muttered to himself.  
What is? Barrage asked.  
They seem so different in Beast mode. Sky-Byte muttered to himself. Look at Aquarius, and Whiplash too. He pointed at them as they were ripping apart a boat with unbridled glee.  
I see what you mean... Barrage said quietly. That's not like either of them...  
What are you two fish whispering about? Galvatron demanded.  
Nothing my lord! Barrage and Sky-Byte cried as one.  
Galvatron turned. Pull them back before the Autobots arrive. He demanded.  
Sky-Byte asked.  
I want to see the look on their faces before we send Black Depth after them. Galvatron smiled evilly. There is nothing so enjoyable as watching an Autobot feel guilty for not showing up in time.  
Barrage glanced at Sky-Byte. As he said.  
Sky-Byte turned on his communicator. Frenzy, Aquarius, Whiplash, Seawing, Warstorm, back to the hovercraft now!  
There came an angry snarl in reply.  
I said BACK HERE! Sky-Byte demanded. Again a guttural, animalistic growl answered him.  
Frenzy, NOW!  
There was a sudden sound of a transformation, then a response. Huh, oh, yeah, sure.  
After a few long moments, Whiplash and Aquarius transformed and reported in as well. But Warstorm was still rampant throughout the dock.  
I'll go bring him back. Barrage dove into the water and transformed, swimming towards the dock.  
After a minute, and what looked like a brief brawl, Barrage managed to fetch an humbled, but still angry looking Warstorm back to the hovercraft.  
Why did it take so long? Galvatron asked Sky-Byte suspiciously.  
They, uhh, don't like the word retreat. Sky-Byte said desperately trying to save face.  
In truth, he didn't know what was wrong. He'd have to question them about it later.  
Wait, where's Seawing? Whiplash asked.  
Barrage frowned. Seawing, report in!  
I'm coming. her voice came back. Sorry, I got a little off course.  
Galvatron looked questioningly at Sky-Byte, who just shrugged.  
Where'd you go? Frenzy demanded as the femme, still in robot mode climbed back aboard.  
Was all they could get out of her.  
Galvatron ignored her. Now we wait for the Autobots to show up....  
  
Aidias main control screen suddenly lit up with T-Ais face. She cried.  
Aidia answered. This is Aidia. What's wrong?  
There's been an attack at the Tokyo Dock. Meet the rest of team Sentinel there for an update. T-Ai said coolly. Take the nearest Space bridge.  
Roger... Uhh, I've got Koji with me. What do I do with him?  
There's no time to drop him off, just bring him with you! T-Ai called. Hurry! We're getting emergency medical calls from all over the district!  
Hold on Koji! Aidia called back to them, then accelerated to maximum speed.  
  
Kelly awoke to find herself lying on a beach almost a mile from the dock. She shakily got to her feet, and looked over to the horizon to the dock, where smoke was still pouring from fires.  
How'd I get here? She asked herself shakily.  
Vaguely, a bit of memory came back to her, something about a robot...  
Did one of the Autobots save me? she wondered aloud. Or was it someone else?  
  
Aidia barreled out of the other side of the Space bridge into the dock.   
Koji took one look at the destruction and gaped. Who did this?  
All right, OUT! Aidia ordered, opening her doors. Quickly, somebody may need me!  
Koji didn't need any further prompting. He got out and Aidia transformed, the back portion of the ambulance swinging down to form legs as the head came from the cockpit, and the arms from the sides.  
Bout time you got here. Red Alert called running up next to them. Aidia, there are several dozens injured over near the exterior docks.  
How many are in serious condition? Aidia demanded.  
Too many. Red Alert growled, then turned back.  
Koji looked out over the dock, and winced, seeing the destruction that had fallen over the town. A dozen buildings were ripped in two, four ships were sinking, and an oil tanker was already at the bottom. Flames spewed from the wrecks of freighters, and firefighters were desperately battling a huge blaze in some of the larger shops. Among the firefighters present were Optimus Prime and Elita One, their hoses blasting out liquid coolant on the flames. Prowl and Red Alert were shouting orders to the ambulances. Side Burn stared solemnly at the destruction, alone. X-Brawn was helping dig through the wreckage of one of the more trashed buildings, looking for survivors, and Chromia was tending to people with lesser wounds.  
The Predicons did this? Koji stammered.  
I'm afraid so kid. Red Alert sighed. Though it's not Galvatrons style to be this violent.  
How'd they get away with it?  
Red Alert sighed again, heavily this time. There was no warning. It took us ten minutes to get here, and they had already cleared out by then.  
Recoil suddenly roared overhead, carrying several dying people to the nearest hospital.  
Another ambulance drove past, carrying not injured, but several already dead.  
Looks like not every battle is a victory. Koji said quietly  
The child is right! A sudden voice echoed over the battle field. Chromia gasped and drew her weapon. Elita and Optimus transformed and turned.  
I'd know that voice anywhere... Side Burn whirled.  
Aidia growled coming up in front of Koji . Galvatron descended from the sky and landed almost directly in front of them. Aidia aimed her gun at Galvatron, but could not bring herself to fire first.  
Galvatron laughed.  
Did you cause this? Optimus came up beside his comrades. Chromia and Recoil came from behind, both transforming, weapons drawn.  
Yes, I did. Galvatron grinned. More or less. Please note Optimus, that this attack differs from my usual.  
I know that. Optimus responded. What I want to know is why!  
Galvatron shrugged. It was a test.  
A test of what?  
Of my new troops! Aquacons, arise!  
The Autobots whirled as from behind them the sea exploded with six monstrous forms. Galvatron laughed and Sky-Byte flew in next to him.  
Behold the Aquacons! Sky-Byte boasted, Whose very name spells your doom!  
More pets Galvatron? Optimus asked. I'm not impressed.  
Nor was I at first, but let them prove themselves to you. Galvatron chuckled. Attack my Aquacons, Shred them!  
Barrage roared and transformed into Beast Mode and charged forward.  
Elita drew her weapon an fired a blast, which bounced lightly off Barrages hard shell. Barrage kept going and smashed himself into Elita, driving her backwards into a pile of buildings.  
Then the other five transformed into beats mode to follow their leader. What almost everyone failed to notice was that the instant the entered Beast mode, their eyes flashed bright red.  
Galvatron laughed as the five smaller Aquacons dove into the Autobots. Red Alert grabbed Koji. Come on, into the cab! She called, transforming and opening her door. She slammed the door shut in front of Frenzys nose. Frenzy roared and leapt on the top of the police car and started tearing into it. Red Alert cried out in pain, and tried to throw him off by swerving to the side. But the shark was fierce and had a tight grip on the top of the patrol car.  
Hang on Red Alert, I'm coming! Prowl charged forward and transformed in midair, tackling Frenzy, almost ripping him off of the top of Red Alert.   
Thank Primus! Red Alert sped off.  
X-Brawn and Side Burn charged into battle after Prowl, but were taken aback by the sheer bestiality of their opponents.  
What in tarnation- HEY! X-Brawn was cut off as Whiplash, screeching in an odd animalistic fashion, leapt on top of him, beating him furiously with her tentacles.  
Galvatron continues laugh paused. Excellent Sky-Byte! Your Aquacons are succeeding in a greater way than I could have ever imagined!  
Sky-Byte smirked. Now watch them at their best! Aquacons, merge!  
Another merge group! Side Burn cried.  
You heard the boss! Barrage called.   
He was unanimously ignored by his troops, who just continued ripping into Autobot steel.  
I said COMBINE! Barrage yelled.  
They still ignored him.  
Why aren't they responding? Galvatron demanded.  
Sky-Byte began to shake. I'm not sure...  
Autobots, pull back! Optimus yelled. They're too much! He threw Aquarius off of him, and then pushed Seawing violently away.  
No kidding! Sideburn shoved Warstorm off of him, and turned and fled.  
Regroup for a counter strike! Elita called to her girls, and the four of them transformed and fled. They were followed by the other two car brothers, and by Optimus, and then five angry Aquacons.  
We won! Sky-Byte yelled happily. And we didn't even need to combine!  
Yes, Excellent Sky-Byte. Galvatron smiled. Barrage stomped toward them. Why didn't they obey me? He whined to no one in particular.  
Lets ask them, shall we?' Galvatron pointed at the five Aquacons returning.  
Sky-Byte stepped forward. Explain yourselves! He called. Why did you choose to disobey orders?  
Frenzy bit his leg.  
OUCH! Hey, what are you doing! Ouch! Hey OUCH! Sky-Byte shook his leg desperately as Frenzy ripped into it.   
Galvatron was not sure whether to laugh or cry, that is, until Aquarius and Warstorm attacked him. Get off me you fools! Galvatron roared, attempting to throw them off him. Sky-Byte, Stop them! He roared.  
Barrage cried out and ducked under Whiplash's tentacles and Seawings frantic beating of her wings.  
Sky-Byte yelled desperately.   
The five Aquacons wouldn't listen.  
This is treason! Galvatron roared. I'll destroy them all!  
No wait Galvatron! Sky-Byte protested, but suddenly found his head in Frenzys mouth.  
Galvatron fired a massive beam from his chest at the Aquacons, but all of them dodged it and turned on him instead. Now, instead of two, Galvatron found himself being swarmed by five rampaging sea creatures.  
Get OFF! Galvatron roared, thrashing his body, sending them flying. Predicons RETREAT! Galvatron called and leapt into the air.  
Wait for us! Barrage and Sky-Byte called after him, leaping into the sea.   
The five Aquacons watch them disappear into the distance, then turned and began a path of destruction heading straight towards downtown Tokyo...  
  
This is horrible! Koji cried, pointing at the monitor inside Red Alert. T-Ai was supplying images of all five of the Aquacons ripping through the city. People were fleeing in massive crowds as the monsters tore through concrete, cars, and whatever else was in their way. Explosions and fires riddled through the city where they had managed to make a car explode or a tanker catch on fire.  
And we can't stop them? Koji asked, almost on the verge of tears.  
I wish we could. Red Alert said softly. But even Galvatron couldn't control these guys...  
  
Meanwhile, Prime was on a direct connection with T-AI. Yes, you heard me, get the Spychangers in there. He said urgently.  
Of course- T-Ais voice came then went out as she quickly diverted her attention to finding the six elite fighters.  
I don't get it... Elita muttered. Whose side are those things on? First they attacked us, then Galvatron, now they're ripping through downtown. It just doesn't make any sense.  
I know. Optimus bowed his head. Its not like Galvatron to create something so unstable without back-up.  
Unless Galvatron didn't create it. Aidia suggested. Optimus and Elita glanced at her. I mean, why would he create more Predicons? He doesn't even like the four he has!  
Sky-Byte then. Optimus nodded. Of course, he wouldn't plan ahead for problems like this.  
Well any way, it looks like we've got a bunch of berserkers on our hands. Elita pointed to the screen where the Spychangers were entering the range of the Aquacons.  
  
Aim and fire! Hot Shot yelled, drawing his gun and letting loose a stream of energy. The blast impacted Warstorm, making him even more furious than before. He charged at the group. Rev and Hotshot decided to split, but WARS and Crosswise held their ground, firing. Warstorm smashed right though them and grabbed them with his massive claws. Crosswise cried out and WARS struggled against them, but to no avail. Crosswise was thrown headfirst into a building, and WARS was smashed into the ground.  
From their vantage point atop a nearby building, the remaining two Spychangers watched in horror.  
Look at that! Ironhide cried. Did ya see what they did?  
Ya, I did. Mirage aimed his cannon, and with his perfect accuracy, shot Warstorm bin the angular head. The shellfish cried and collapsed.  
Got him! Mirage smiled. Next- Ironhide! He turned just in time to see his friend pushed off the side of the building by a flying manta ray.  
The pit! Mirage cried, firing. Seawing dodged the blast, and then smashed herself into him, sending him off the edge.  
Hotshot and Rev were the only two left, and Frenzy, Whiplash and Aquarius were slowly coming towards them. Hot Shot fired, hitting Frenzy on the nose. The shark cried out and stumbled backwards, as Aquarius leapt on Hot Shot, biting into his arm.  
Hot Shot! Rev turned, only to be grabbed from behind by Whiplashes tentacles. Whiplash lifted him into the air, and tossed him at Aquarius and Hot Shot. Aquarius split, by Hot Shot didn't have time too. The two collided, and fell to the ground in a heap.  
With a cackling cry Aquarius led Frenzy, Whiplash and Seawing and continued on.  
  
Sky-Byte winced. That had to be painful. He muttered as he watched Seawing shove Mirage off the building face. The Predicons and Decepticons were watching the scene unfold from the safety of their base, hovering a good hundred Kilometers away.  
Galvatron roared, ignoring the battle on screen. WHAT HAPPENED??? Why did they BETRAY US?  
Would you believe, I don't know? Sky-Byte admitted shamefully.  
Scourge laughed from the corner where he was watching. Ha! Your troops do not seem so great now, eh Sky-Byte?  
But its not my fault! Sky-Byte whined.  
It seems as though their beast modes have some sort of adverse effect on their personality. Barrage observed.  
Then how come it happens to them and not you? Galvatron demanded.  
Uhh, I'd just like to say something! Gas Skunk called.   
Galvatron roared.  
The tech we used to divide the spark wasn't very stable. Gas Skunk continued. So, it is quiet possible that while in beast mode, they are unable to contain the primal instincts of their animal forms.  
In other words Gas Skunk? Galvatron demanded.  
They go bonkers when they become animals.  
Scourge laughed again. What good are your troops if they can't even transform?  
Wait, but Galvatron! Sky-Byte protested. They are demolishing the Autobots! We can use this to our advantage!  
Hmm, indeed Sky-Byte. Galvatron said thoughtfully. Gas Skunk! Create some cyber collars for the Aquacons. Sky-Byte, Barrage, come with me. Lets see if we can get your troops out of Beast Mode.  
Yes sir! Sky-Byte and Barrage saluted, and followed Galvatron out of the base. Gas Skunk ran inside his lab to begin collecting the necessary parts.  
Scourge stood alone in the command center. I'll show Galvatron the Aquacons are worthless yet.. he hissed.  
  
Warstorm stirred. The crab creature began to move again, looking a little confused. His head hurt. He couldn't think straight. He stumbled, and then, Transformed.  
His robot form held his head in his hands for a moment then shook it to clear. How'd I get here? he wondered aloud.  
There's one! Grab him! Warstorm whirled as Sky-Byte came down and forcibly grabbed him from behind.   
Hey! What gives? Warstorm demanded, thrashing angrily.  
Galvatron landed in front of him. Why did you attack us? he demanded.  
Warstorm asked.  
Why did you attack us?   
What are you talking about? Warstorm demanded grumpily.  
Gas Skunk was right.... Barrage muttered.   
Galvatron nodded. Let him go Sky-Byte. Warstorm, can you take us to the other Aquacons?  
I think so... Warstorm shrugged. All right... what's going on?  
We'll tell you later. Sky-Byte growled. Just go.  
  
They found the Aquacons ripping through downtown. Shoot at their heads! Galvatron ordered. Try and knock them out of beats mode!  
Sky-Byte drew his gun and fired. The shot impacted on Seawings head, and with a shrill scream, the manta ray crashed into the ground, transforming in the process. Whiplash whirled just in time to see a blast from barrages cannon hit her forehead. The blast sent her sprawling, and she transformed as she hit the ground.  
Frenzy and Aquarius turned and fled, but Galvatron fired a massive blast from his chest, sending energy waves crashing through both of them. The were blown forward and transformed.  
Got them! Barrage whooped.  
Seawing shakily got to her feet. What happened? She asked, holding her head. Frenzy and Aquarius got up, both looking dazed and confused. Whiplash sat on the ground and simply began to cry rivers of tears.  
Galvatron smashed his fist together. Now let get back to base before-  
We show up? Optimus asked, appearing suddenly in his fire truck mode.  
Sky-Byte took a step backwards.  
Ok Autobots, TRANSFORM!  
From seemingly nowhere Prowl, X-Brawn and Side Burn roared into battle and transformed. Elita whooped, and then her team appeared from behind Prime.  
Ok girls, COMBINE! Elita yelled, and the five femmes came together to form Sentinel. Sentinel took a step forward and grinned. I hope you have a good warranty on those things  
Sky-Byte took a frightened step backwards.  
Galvatron chuckled. But this time, my troops are under control! Aquacons, MERGE!  
There was no hesitation this time. The six Aquacons leapt into the air and transformed, merging together to form an awesome terror from the deep.  
Galvatron roared. Black Depth!  
Sentinel for the first time in her stay on Earth, looked intimidated.  
Black Depth stared coldly at her for a second, then charged, bringing its spiked fist straight into her gut. Sentinel gasped, and then Black Depths other fist slammed into her face.  
Koji cried as the giant femme stumbled backwards, crashing into a building.  
Black Depth roared and charged again, bringing his massive sword down. But Sentinels hand shot up and grabbed his arm, keeping the sword from reaching her. Undaunted, Black Depth just pushed down.  
Sentinels not going to hold out much longer! Prowl cried.  
I think we need to lend a hand! X-Brawn glanced at his brothers. Lets go! There were three bright flashes of light as energy transformed their colors, and multiplied their power by a tenfold.  
Black Depth was so focused on his objective that he didn't see the powerful shots from the car brothers cannons. He roared then turned, bringing the Seawing cannon to bear, firing a massive blast, scattering all three of the Autobot brothers.  
Galvatron cackled madly, and Sky-Byte whooped in triumph.  
But the distraction had given Sentinel enough time to regroup with herself, and she shoved Black Depth back violently, then brought her fist up into his head. Black Depth stumbled backwards but recovered quickly, charging anew.  
  
From the shadows of a large building, Scourge watched the battle, an evil look in his eyes.  
An eye for an eye. He hissed to himself drew his gun, and fired a missile, not at Sentinel, but at Black Depth.  
  
Black Depth screamed as his backside suddenly exploded. Sentinel took the advantage and smashed her fist through his head.  
With a deafening roar, Black Depth literary fell to pieces.  
Got him! Sentinel whooped. Galvatron roared, not caring about where the blast had come from. You win this round Autobots! He called. But we'll be back! As one his troops turned and retreated.  
Nice work Autobots. Optimus stepped forward. Unfortunately, it looks like we have more problems on our hands.  
Koji stepped forward. Did you see that guy?' He asked, almost disbelieving his own recollections of the battle. I've never seen something so powerful! He almost creamed Sentinel!  
Sentinel rubbed her jaw. No kidding.  
Are you all right Sentinel? Optimus asked.  
Nothing a little rest won't cure. The gestalt sighed.  
  
Scourge beat Galvatron back to HQ by a mere five minutes. When Galvatron arrived, he was waiting.   
They failed? He queried.  
Yes, but they did much better than Ruination ever did. Galvatron glared at him. Scourge winced, then turned to glare at Sky-Byte.  
Yes, my troops are a success! Sky-Byte thought to himself.  
Galvatron continued, I will have to install cyber collars on them to keep them from losing control again.  
Whiplash protested.  
It seems the logical choice. Aquarius admitted.  
Warstorm growled.  
But what if it hurts? Whiplash whined.  
It'll be all right. Seawing said, not unkindly.  
But- but- but-  
Be quiet! Galvatron roared. Optimus is saying something, I want to know what he thinks.  
Everyone turned towards Galvatrons large monitor. Optimus was looking over his Autobots, and delivering one of his famous speeches.  
It seems we underestimated Galvatron. He's not out of the game yet. He's still as real a threat as Cryotek.  
Galvatron smiled with satisfaction.  
So we'll have to be on full alert now. Optimus continued. And we can only hope top Primus that Cryotek doesn't get his hands on something that powerful. Who knows what HE'D do with it!  
*Entire Pred/Con team sweat drops*  
Galvatron clenched his fist and gritted his teeth angrily.  
*Chibi Image Bubble: Cryotek holding Black Depth toy and laughing at Galvatron*  
The base exploded from the inside out as Galvatrons scream of echoed across the immediate area.  
*Insert from the side: Sky-Byte with Sweat drop* I guess some things just aren't going to change. *shrug*  
  
  
After note: Well, that was pretty good, wasn't it? BTW to the loyal people who are still reading my series: I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!  
  
Next Episode: Lets go with the Seekers!  
  
New Stuff: I just want to say I'm really proud of the way this episode turned out, and that Black Depth is my favorite combiner next to the femmes, and if I could get my hands on a KO Piranacon, I'd repaint him and show you all how cool he really is.  
  
Also, I got my hands on the new Transformers, Armada toys, and I just want to say how cool they are, and that you should go down to Wal-Mart (or wherever) and pick up a couple. TEAM STARSABER RULES!!!!!!!!


End file.
